Joe Clark
}} Joe Clark is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Scott Elrod. He is the ex-husband of Avery Clark, whom she cheated on by having an affair with Dylan McAvoy. History Joe Clarke grew up being abused by his father. He and his mother eventually escaped from him. When Joe grew up, he married Avery Summers, but their marriage suffered when Joe put his work before their marriage. Avery eventually cheated on Joe with Dylan McAvoy, and they got a divorce. Joe had a brief relationship with Ashley Abbott. Storylines Joe Clark was first seen at Crimson Lights, and immediately caught the attention of Mariah Copeland. He also went to the Athletic Club, where he was noticed by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin. Joe went to Avery's place and they talked about the past and their present. Joe was later seen at Crimson Lights and he ran into Avery again. Avery was visibly upset, so he tried to comfort her. Avery questioned why he was still in town, and he said his business was taking longer to complete than he initially thought. It's revealed that Joe is hired by someone to acquire the property that Crimson Lights currently sits on. Joe goes to the GCAC and runs into Cane Ashby and his wife, Lily Ashby. It's revealed that Cane and Joe know each other, and met a few years ago when Cane was working in real estate. Joe chose Michael Baldwin as an attorney not knowing that Avery and Michael are recently in a business partnership. Joe discussed it with Avery and met with Dylan. Joe tried to have a civil greet with Dylan. Things escalated between Dylan and Joe and Dylan assaulted him. Joe kissed Avery one time at her office, and she told him to couldn't happen again. Soon after, Joe learned Dylan and Avery were engaged. Joe finally told Avery that the wants her back, but she made it clear she wanted to marry Dylan. Joe's silent employer is revealed to be Victor Newman. Abby Newman encouraged her mother, Ashley Abbott, to go out on New Years Eve and not stay at work alone. Joy and Ashley tried to rekindle their romance from their fling in New York. Ashley and Joe show up at the Athletic Club's New Years Eve party together much to Avery's disliking. Joe promised Avery he'd leave her and Dylan alone if she comes up to his apartment secretly. Avery decided to arrive there while Dylan was at Katie Newman's christening. Victor then decided to drop the Redevelopment program for Nikki, because it upsets her because of her son's company. Joe tried to win her over and bought her a necklace she liked in a store in at the honeymoon. Avery had a full body scan on and he tried putting it on her but she left. Joe called Victor ending the redevelopment business. Victor decided to drop the redevelopment program for Nikki. Dylan ran into Joe at the Athletic Club, and Joe mentioned Avery being at the apartment which made Dylan angry and get physical with Joe once again. Dylan and Avery had a fight but resolved it. On Valentine's day, Joe told Avery he is leaving town. Dylan didn't believe him and the two men got into an argument. Joe taunted Dylan about Avery always being in love with him. Dylan violently grabbed Joe and Avery tied to break them out. Dylan accidentally punched Avery in the mouth, and then left ashamed. The ceiling of the Underground collapsed due to structural damage, and Joe and Avery were trapped together. Joe was trapped under a metal beam, and Avery created a lever to lift the beam up, so Joe could get out from underneath it. Dylan rescued Joe and Avery and safely got them to Crimson lights. Joe went to the hospital with Sage Warner, and Avery stayed behind. While Avery was sleeping, Sharon Newman heard her say "Joe" much to Sharon's surprise. Joe gave Avery back her grandmother's wedding dress, and also told Avery his plan so participate in a charity for abused children. Avery was touched and agreed to represent Joe in a 'Better Days Foundation' meant to help children with abusive households. Avery can tell something is wrong with Dylan and assumes it's Joe and starts rambling about him which annoys Dylan. Dylan states she's the one who can't stop talking about Joe. Avery realizes it's Sharon and advises Dylan to stay the hell away from her! Joe, Lily, and Cane all decided to have Avery receive an award for the Better Days Foundation at the Athletic Club. Avery was a little shaky at first but Lily stated she's doing it. At the awards ceremony, Dylan had to rush over to Sharon's and promised to meet up with her. Joe gave a speech and presented the award to Avery. Dylan still hadn't showed up and Avery called Dylan stating she has the results on her desk. Joe convinced Avery to run up to the balcony with a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Joe kissed her and she pushed him away. Joe fell over the balcony and critically injured. Joe fell in a dumpster and Avery was panicking and Lily rushed up. Avery told Lily to call an ambulance. Avery called Dylan to rush over to the hospital. Paul also questioned Avery being engaged to his son. Avery stated he tried to make a move on her, she pushed him away, and they had been drinking champagne. Dylan arrived at the hospital and explained the evidence points to Sharon and he wanted her to represent Sharon. Avery couldn't and stayed by Joe's side and Joe later found out he was paralyzed from the waist down. Avery left town with Joe when he went to rehab, but Joe convinced her to return home to Dylan. Avery soon realized Dylan had feelings for Sharon and they broke up, so Avery returned to the rehab centre to support Joe. Phyllis blamed Joe for contributing to the break up, but Avery defended Joe. Avery moved Joe into her place to take care of him while h was recovering, but Joe had a secret: He was further along in recovery then he was letting and could even walk a bit, though he still needed a cane for long distances. Joe was exposed when Avery's niece, Sunmer Newman saw him walking and told Avery. Avery ordered Joe to leave, but Joe said if Avery didn't sleep with him, he would tell the police she pushed him off the balcony intentionally. Crimes Committed *Slapped Avery when he found out she cheated on him (Revealed June 2015) *Attempted to coerce Avery Clark into sleeping with him by saying he will tell people she pushed him off the balcony on purpose (2015). *Blackmailed Avery Clark into sleeping with him (June 2015). *Accused of raping Avery Clark (June 2015). *Adultery, slept with a married woman, Lily Ashby, taking advantage of her distress (July 2015). *Kissed Lily Ashby while she was married to Cane Ashby (July 2015). Maladies and Injuries *Trapped under a beam when The Underground collapsed (2014) *Accidentally pushed off a balcony by Avery Clark when she tried to stop him from kissing her (2015) *Constantly assaulted by Dylan McAvoy (2014-) *Threatened and assaulted by Dylan McAvoy while being tied to a chair to admit a confession (July 2015). *Assaulted by Cane Ashby (July 2015) *Held at gunpoint by Avery Clark (July 2015). Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Current characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes